Warriors: Dream's Journey
by BBTheWhiteWolf
Summary: Dream is a cat with a big heart she is strong and wise, but she forgets her kindness and trust when her loses the only cat she trusted, her mum. One day she meets a cat that reminds her of that kindness and trust she use to have, Will she trust this cat to bring out the best in her? Or will she be forever alone?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dream found herself in a foggy forest she looked around, none of it looked familiar to her. She smelled and listened and still she was confused, there was no scent or sound. What was going on? "Hello?" she called out, no one replied. "Please! I dont know where I am!" still there was nothing she felt scared and alone when the fog cleared in front of her and a glowing silver she cat came out of no where walking toward her. "I am here," the silver she-cat spoke. "Mum? Is that you?" She asked, she recognized her from her kit hode before her mum drown in a river when she was only 4 months old. "Yes it is me, Storm, your mum. I have come here with a message for you." She paused and looked at her paws, when she looked up her eyes were worried and sad, "You have a kind heart, I know you do, but you try not to show it; You think it will make you weak. Your kindness is a strength."

"No! It is a burden I learned to fight, because you left me, and I am strong now!"

"Dream I never left you. I was always with you, in your heart. Now I must go, but before I do I must tell you, the moon in the night you will meet shines brightly and will be good to you and watch over you, trust it." She walked to her and licked Dreams head gently. "Goodbye my kit." She meowed before she turned and padded off. "Wait! Dont leave! Please," but she was gone with the fog...


	2. Chapter 1

Dream jumped up from her sleep hearing a loud yowl of a cat. She quickly got to her feet shaking off any drowsiness left in her. She bolted the direction of the loud yowl and came to a clearing. She heard a voice whisper in her ear 'The bush! There is a burrow in the bush!' Without question she ran to the nearest bush and crawled inside she saw the burrow and quickly went down it and came to an opening. There was a black tom on the ground covered with red blood and cuts, she rushed over to him seeing him breathing was a relief she let out her breath which she did not realise she was holding. "Well, well, well, what have I got here?" She turned around quickly and saw a dark red and brown tom blocking the way she came in. He let out his sharp black claws, "A young she cat? Why are you so far from home?"

"You did this to him didnt you?" Dream growled

"Stay out of it, she-cat!" He yowled before kicking his powerful hind legs shooting toward her but she was to fast she dodged easily, as he landed she jumped on his back and dug her claws into his back not letting go. He kicked and swung his body trying to get her off, finally he got smart and flipped trying to slam her against the floor but she was prepared she quickly jumped and landed on his stomach 'huff!' She locked her claws and bit down on the toms leg as hard as she could, the tom yowled in pain and quickly clawed her back she jumped off he got up as fast as he could but before he could catch his balance she lunged forward and caught his ear in her mouth, he fell to the floor and she held him down, she could taste the blood of the red tom dripping in her mouth, but he did not give up he got to his feet and tried to pull his ear out but her grip was too tight he growled in frustration and pulled with all his might tering his ear clean off he yowled the loudest Dream ever heard a cat yowl he looked at her with anger and pain in his eyes' "I'll be back," He growled and ran up the entrance. She gasped for breath then turned around to see the black tom gazing at her with his ember colored eyes, she hesitated then slowly walked toward the stranger. "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me then dropped his head to the ground and closed his eyes I went over to him and examined his wounds. She ran out of the cave to find some cobwebs, goldenrod, and poppyseeds. She found the cobwebs and poppyseeds fast but took a while for her to find goldenrod, but when she found them all she ran to the cave and chewed up the goldenrod and put it on his wounds then put the cobwebs on them, finally giving him some poppyseeds for the pain. A breeze came in from the entrance so she knelt down behind him she was determined to watch him but as the night grew thicker her eyes became heavy and they closed.


	3. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes to see she fell asleep next to the black tom she jumped up and ran toward the entrance. "Grownnnn…" The black tom looked up and saw her; she turned to run up it. "Wait!" He yelped and surprisingly she stopped something in his voice drew her to him. "Who are you?" She turned around and met his amber gaze, he looked at her with caring eyes. "I'm… Dream,"

Thank you, Dream."

"For what?"

"For driving off Skin and treating my wounds, you were amazing!"

She hesitated then bowed her head in respect and tried to run up the hole. "Wait! You dont even know my name." She stopped and looked at him. "My name is Nightseer." She hesitated before saying, "Hello, Nightseer I better go I…" but she was cut off by Nightseer's deep grown. "What is the matter?" She leaped over to him.

"I'm trying to stand up,"

"No! You need to rest the goldenrod is still healing your wound and there are not many cobwebs so it will rip!"

He looked surprised and lied back down

"How do you know all that and be so skilled of a fighter?"

She turned away suddenly shy, what is wrong with me? "My mum taught me herbs when I was a kit and after she… was gone, I learned to defend myself."

"Oh I'm sorry,"

He said lying back down looking at his wounds.

"Do you have a family or friends somewhere I should find for you?"

"Yes I have a whole clan of Cats that would want to know,"

He smiled.

"Like a lot of cats… ummm… how many?"

"I would say around twenty five cats,"

"Umm maybe I should just leave you here to heal and go back to them,"

"But that could take days and I need food and water and cats to comfort me,"

"But…"

"Please! Dream! You got to!"

"I'm not good with cats! Especially groups! I'll get you the food and water and I don't have to go to your clan!"

I mewed franticly.

"Calm down! Sorry I brought it up, and I accept your offer."

I quickly calmed down and looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her with his amber eyes witch for some reason made me nervous.

"Ya I'm sure,"

And with that I went out to hunt for some food for us both I was calm and a little happy but something I didn't know what was coming…


End file.
